


Mrs. Jones

by alexcat



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion is Mrs. Jones at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/gifts).



MRS. JONES 

1957

After what seemed a lifetime, she was finally Mrs. Henry Jones, Junior! 

On her wedding night, Marion was in the tub in their hotel room. She’d been soaking for quite awhile; so long, in fact, that she’d had to run more warm water two times already. 

At her age, she shouldn’t be so thrilled to be married again but she was. She was certainly too old to be this giddy. But giddy she was. After more than 30 years, she was finally married to Indiana Jones, the love of her life. 

And sometimes the bane of her existence. More than sometimes! 

She didn’t know what to expect on her wedding night. There had been almost no time for anything since they’d returned from South America, certainly no time for _that_! There’d been a lot of water under the bridge since the Ark business in 1936. Almost too much water.

They’d been busy getting a house and getting Indy set in his new job. She wondered how long he’d be satisfied with academia before he was off searching for some lost treasure, just like her father. Well, this time, he wouldn’t be going alone. She was going with him. 

She turned the hot tap back on a third time and sat back as her bath began to warm up…

~~

1936

Indy was livid that the government had taken the most important artifact he’d ever seen and wouldn’t allow him to study it. He’d come out of the meeting angry and distracted but she was simply happy to be with him again after all these years. 

Despite what she told him, she had loved him even when she hated his guts. He’d left her so abruptly when her father found out about them that she’d been devastated. She didn’t know that her father did actually threaten Indy’s life before he dragged her off to look for the Ark on their own. 

“Hey, what happened? You don't look very happy,”* she said to him as she walked up to him on the steps of the federal building. 

“Fools. Bureaucratic fools!”* 

“What'd they say?”* 

“They don't know what they've got there,”* He looked so disgusted and yet she could tell he wanted to examine the Ark more, even after all they’d seen or not seen, to be more exact.

“Well, I know what I've got here. Come on. I'll buy you a drink. You know, a drink?”* She hooked her arm in his and led him to a bar down the street. She’d ordered them both a Scotch and sat down opposite him. 

They’d moved the party to a hotel then too. She’d drunk him under the table before they even got to the hotel so the night had been a less than spectacular, blunder filled one that was still a joyous reunion and the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. 

Or so she’d thought until Indy had left her practically standing at the altar a week before their wedding was to take place…

~~

1957

“Marion, if you don’t come out of that bathroom, you’re going to shrivel up and go down the drain,” Indy called from the bedroom. 

“I’m coming. Hold your horses. You’ve waited all these years; you can wait a few minutes longer.”

“I’m not gettin’ any younger out here!” 

Oh God! He was almost an old man! He was fifty-eight years old! Would he be wrinkled? God forbid! 

Marion dried off and wrapped herself in the big fluffy robe the hotel provided. She stepped out of the bathroom. Indy looked up at her and made that face he made when he was happy about something but didn’t dare say so, sort of pressing his lips into a straight line so he wouldn’t actually smile. 

“It’s about time!”

“Why, Mr. Jones, are you impatient?” 

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. “No. I needed to use the facilities!” 

Marion rolled her eyes. Just like a man! 

~~

1938

“I hate you, Indiana Jones!” she’d screamed as she pushed and pushed. Damn him to hell! It was all his fault. 

The doctor looked scandalized at the string of expletives that erupted from her mouth the next time a contraction hit. 

“Mrs. Williams, there is no need for such language.” 

“Shut the fuck up and deliver this monster,” she’d screamed but the words were forgotten a few minutes later when the nurse had put the tiny screaming boy in her arms. She smiled when she looked down into the face of the tiny replica of Indiana Jones. Tears burned her eyes as she wished his father were there to see him. 

A moment later she’d cursed herself for being a fool and a few months later, she’d met Colin and married him. Her son never had any reason to know that he wasn’t Henry Williams at all but Henry Walton Jones III. 

She’d been tempted to call Indy up so many times over the years since Colin died but as time passed, she became more and more determined to raise her son alone and so she had with only a little help from Ox. Indy was an ass and it was up to him to find her. 

At least until she’d gone to find Ox…

~~

1957

Indy finally returned from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He wore blue pajama bottoms and he was clean shaven and still had his glasses on. He looked much more the professor and less the crazy man who’d been with her in a pit of snakes in the Well of Souls.

But he _was_ the same man. A few weeks ago in South America, he had been the adventurer she had known so long ago as he battled that insane Soviet scientist who wanted all the knowledge of the ages for herself. 

She smiled as she sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to his side. 

“I love you, Marion Ravenw -- Jones. Did you know that?” 

“I know, but there are times that I’ve wondered.” 

Indy turned to her and kissed her and she completely forgot that he was an old man and that he’d left her alone and pregnant twenty years ago. Or that he’d left her ten years before that as well. She forgot everything but how right it felt and how much she loved him. 

~~

Three months later – 

“You’re going where?” Marion had known he wouldn’t be able to stay in the classroom forever. She couldn’t tell Indy but she was thrilled. He’d been an old grouch the last few weeks and she knew that he’d been in one place long enough. She didn’t even care where he went as long as she was with him and he came home happy for a few more months afterward. 

“South America again. Peru to begin with and then, who knows?” 

“Give me an hour to get packed and we can pick up Mutt on the way to the airport!” Marion dashed up the stairs to grab her suitcase. It had been packed since the day they got back from their honeymoon. 

~end ~ 

 

* Actual quotes from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing Indiana Jones and was pleased with this one. I need to thank my hubby for betaing this for me.


End file.
